En la oscuridad
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Desde aquel incidente con ese monstruo trató de seguir adelante como siempre, siendo el nuevo símbolo de la paz, el gran sucesor de All Might y uno de los mejores graduados de Yuuei, dando pláticas a los chicos de que todos podían ser un ató de seguir sonriendo como siempre pero todo iba mal.


¡Hey! Mucho gusto, soy Yuusei y soy nueva en este fandom (aunque ya me han borrado muchas cuentas en el fandom *sobs*) gracias por leer en primer lugar y espero les guste la historia tanto como yo disfruté hacerla.

Trata de Midoriya con un conflicto de maldad interno ya que sin obscuridad no puede haber luz y si creen que copio, no, de hecho, el fic está inspirado/basado en un fic llamado "Entre oscuridad" de Luka sama que espero que chequen, igual está en ff y en español solo que,a diferencia de su fic, el mío será de cinco capítulos yo creo y será DekuTodo (Sí,Deku seme babies) hasta le pedí permiso para que nadie venga a reclamar con que copié y no sé qué.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Desde aquel incidente con ese monstruo trató de seguir adelante como siempre, siendo el nuevo símbolo de la paz, el gran sucesor de All Might y uno de los mejores graduados de Yuuei, filmando unos comerciales por aquí, haciendo papeleo por allá y dando pláticas a los chicos de que todos podían ser un héroe.

Trató de seguir sonriendo como siempre pero todo iba mal.

Por las noches, a pesar de tener a su novio entre sus brazos, no podía dormir. Al cerrar los ojos toda esa oscuridad que vivió durante un asfixiante tiempo al luchar contra ese villano, volvía. Le hacía despertar y exaltar a Todoroki, el cual solo se removía para adoptar una nueva posición en su pecho.

Con esa ya iban casi dos semanas en que sus horas de sueño se limitaban a dormitar entre horas de descansos, y un par de horas antes de que su novio le despertara para ejercitarse pero últimamente ya no rendía a la hora de la acción.

Sus fuerzas de a poco se agotaban y al ver un villano parecido al que le atacó, el pánico lo inundaba como cuando vio por primera vez a All for one. Se quedaba en blanco y atacaba impulsivamente, con solo las ganas de olvidar de nuevo aquel dolor que guardó dentro de su ser tanto tiempo pero ahora no hacía más que aparecer frente a sus ojos cada segundo de su día.

—Ku…Izuku—Y con esas palabras Midoriya pudo volver de sus vividas pesadillas donde All Might se desvanecía justo frente a sus ojos y él no podía hacer nada más que temblar de impotencia y odio a todos los que sonreían por tan heroica manera de morir ¡A la mierda el heroísmo!...Él no debía morir.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó el de heterocromía mientras tomaba de los hombros al símbolo de paz que yacía temblando en medio del pavimento después de haber sido noqueado por un villano que atrapó justo antes de que mataran a Izuku.

—No estoy llorando, Shou…To—No pudo refutar nada porque sentía humedecidos sus ojos y sus mejillas mojadas como cuando era un chico llorón. La multitud los miraba en shock, murmurando acerca de lo sucedido momentos atrás con el gran héroe que ahora estaba llorando.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien, Izuku—Sin decir más, Todoroki besó dulcemente a su pareja mientras le quitaba el sudor y los mechones de su frente para darle fuerzas para seguir.

—Lo lamento, Shouto pero ¿No te hirieron? ¿No hirieron a nadie más? —Preguntó "Deku" con frenesí mientras volteaba a todos lados como loco para ver si hubo algún daño colateral o si resultaron civiles heridos pero nada, todos estaban sanos y salvos y eso…Eso le hizo sentir horriblemente mal porque a pesar de que todos estaban vivos e ilesos, All might estaba muerto, el chico de la otra vez estaba en una tumba al no poder sacarlo a tiempo del edificio en llamas y la joven que trató de defender era cenizas por un villano que no pudo detener.

Se sentía tan indefenso y débil como cuando en vez de ser "Deku, el símbolo de paz" era "Deku, el símbolo de la inutilidad" y eso solo le hizo levantarse al instante para ver como la multitud lo adoraba y aclamaba su nombre de héroe entre aplausos y gritos de euforia porque aparte de todo, era de los primeros súper héroes que admitían abiertamente su homosexualidad, y las muestras de afecto que se mostraba con Shouto también eran motivo de felicitaciones que en ese instante en vez de animarlo solo lo ponían más ansioso y rabioso, impotente y chiquito como no se sentía desde hace años.

En contra de todo lo pronosticado, Midoriya se fue corriendo mientras ignoraba a la multitud que volvía a murmullos, posando su mirada en el héroe "Shouto" que explicaba que "Deku" solo estaba algo agitado y cansado además de que seguramente el sentido del deber le llamaba en otra parte por lo que las personas asintieron y comenzaron a dispersarse.

Realmente Todoroki estaba preocupado por el de cabellos alborotados ya que había notado los cambios desde hace varios días pero había optado por callarse, quizá era una crisis personal que superaría en cuestión de unos días porque venga, todo héroe tiene remordimientos y dudas en algún punto de su trayectoria pero las debían vencer para sobreponerse a las situaciones y recordar que quizá no pudieron salvar a todos pero sí a los que pudieron.

Después de haber hecho su patrullaje rutinario, el de cabellos rojos y blancos por fin llegó a su casa donde extrañamente se encontró con todas las luces apagadas y un silencio sepulcral cubriendo todo su hogar que generalmente solía tener ruido a esa hora de la noche por Izuku haciendo la cena o viendo las noticias pero nada.

Subió con cautela las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, donde se quedó afuera de la puerta escuchando a su pareja desbordar lágrimas de impotencia y dolor. Cuando quiso entrar, frenó porque escuchó otra voz.

Esa voz…Se le hacía ligeramente familiar pero ¿De dónde?

—Es tu decisión, Deku—Dijo aquella voz relativamente rasposa que causaba escalofríos en Shouto, resonando tantas veces dentro de su cuerpo que podría vivir cien años más y repetir esa oración de memoria.

—Yo lo pensaré—Balbuceó el de cabellos negros antes de que Todoroki escuchara un golpeteo de un costal contra la cama, probablemente su novio recostándose. Entreabrió un poco más la puerta para ver como dentro de un portal una mano terminaba de entrar en él mientras se cerraba.

Al ver eso, entró por inercia a su recámara mientras mandaba un témpano de hielo tan fino que podría parecer una aguja para que atravesara el portal que segundos después terminó de cerrarse. Solo había una explicación para eso: La alianza de villanos.

Desde sus ataques en secundaria y Stain siendo apresado, la alianza de villanos dejó de ser el hazmerreír del pueblo para convertirse en una seria organización criminal que volvió a hundirse en las sombras cuando Deku y All Might derrotaron a Tomura y al temido All for One, siendo esa la última y heroica batalla de All Might, muriéndose en los destrozados brazos de un Midoriya que en vez de vitorear su victoria, se desgarraba la garganta gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de su mentor, tratando con desesperación de hacerle mil y un técnicas de resucitación para terminar volteando a sus amigos que lucían malheridos-aunque en mucho mejor estado que él-para que llamaran a Recovery girl, por lástima, la única respuesta que recibió fue que todos bajaran la cabeza, Kacchan tronara la lengua antes de hacer un semi cráter en el piso con sus explosiones mientras lloraba y que Todoroki pusiera una mano en su hombro en señal de pésame.

Shouto estúpidamente creyó que la alianza por fin había quedado disuelta, obviamente habría uno que otro que quisieran revivirla pero al menor indicio de sospecha, eran arrestados por los héroes que ahora patrullaban Japón.

Izuku tras tanto escándalo al fin notó la presencia de su pareja, quitando sus brazos de sus ojos con apatía antes de volver a colocarlos en ellos, dando un largo y profundo suspiro que solo alertó más al de cabellos rojos.

— ¿Estás bien, Izuku? ¿Te hizo algo? —Se sentó en la cama tratando de aproximarse a su novio, el cual solo se apartó para evitar el contacto de la mano cálida de Shouto en su más reciente herida en el pecho, otorgada gustosamente por el villano que cambió por completo a su Izuku.

—Nada de qué preocuparse, Shou—Todoroki no estaba nada convencido de la dolorosa sonrisa que le otorgaba el de ojos verdes, era tan irreal y dolorosa como la vez que se murió All Might en los brazos de Midoriya. Si él, que no era tan acérrimo fanático del símbolo de la paz, sintió un enorme hueco en su pecho cuando se convirtió en nada más que polvo esparcido por la brisa y un pequeño cabello que seguía guardado en lo más profundo del cajón de Izuku, no se podría imaginar todo lo que sintió éste siendo casi el hijo hipotético del gran héroe.

Seguro se había tragado todo ese dolor ya que después de temblar, se levantó del pavimento y solamente mostró una gran sonrisa como el héroe caído segundos antes mientras sus lágrimas se escurrían por su golpeado rostro.

— ¿Quieres que te cure? —El de cabellos negros negó pero no pudo hacer nada ante el beso desprevenido que su pareja le daba. Tan cálido, suave, cariñoso y amable que por un momento fue como un bálsamo para su dolido corazón antes de arremeter con fuerza en ese recuerdo de cuando casi lo pierde en una batalla, apartándose de golpe del de heterocromía mientras jadeaba y comenzaba a llorar con miedo de ver a esa hermosa silueta frente a él convertirse en polvo y solo un cabello más en su cajón.

—Izuku ¿Qué pasa? —Cuando trató de acercarse, Midoriya dio una voltereta en la cama para agarrar con urgencia una sudadera y salir corriendo de su casa por la ventana como un mero criminal que usaba la noche como refugio, dejando en shock a un boquiabierto Todoroki que solo miraba como su pareja corría con duelo la larga calle antes de desaparecer de su vista.

* * *

Aquí está el link de "Entre oscuridad" que NO es yaoi como este fic.

s/11949748/1/Entre-oscuridad


End file.
